Super Sonic Team Possible: Generations
by kpFan739
Summary: THIS IS IT! The final chapter in the Super Sonic Team Possible series. The Time Eater has been reactivated and everyone is sucked into a White Limbo, Team Possible and Team Sonic must adventure through the past, present, and future to save the day


**SUPER SONIC TEAM POSSIBLE GENERATIONS!**

A kpFan739 Fanfiction

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

Kim Possible/Wreck-It Ralph © Disney

kpFan739 the Hedgehog © kpFan739

**Chapter 1: Party "Time" Goes Wrong**

**SSTP Formal Party**

We find Team Possible and Team Sonic at a formal event, everyone was wearing black, obviously Kim was in her Little Black Dress (from Emotion Sickness), even Amy, Blaze, and Rouge had LBDs on. kpFan739 the Hedgehog was there, most of Team Possible and Team Sonic's friends and acquaintances (except Bonnie), even Wreck-It Ralph, Sgt. Calhoun, Vanellope Von Schweetz, and Fix-It Felix Jr. were there. Everyone was having a great time. Vanellope was thrilled to meet Kim.

"Kim, my gal, my main gal, I'm Vanellope Von Schweetz from Sugar Rush" Vanellope told Kim.

"Nice to meet you Vanellope" Kim said while patting Vanellope's head.

"I'm Ralph, Wreck-It Ralph, I'm a good friend of Sonic's" Ralph told Kim as he shook Kim's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too Ralph" Kim said.

"Great idea inviting your pals from the movie Wreck-It Ralph Sonic" kpFan739 told Sonic.

"Yeah thanks, we might as well invite them after all I appeared in his movie plus he helped us defeat Adrena Lynn in that hoverboard competition" Sonic responded.

"Plus Felix is really handy" kpFan739 added while gesturing over to Fix-It Felix Jr. and Wade.

"I Can Fix It!" Felix said as he fixed Wade's computer.

"I have got to get me one of those hammers" Wade said.

"Oh Sonic?" Amy asked while walking up to Sonic.

Sonic's face turned red after he saw Amy in her LBD.

"Whoa Amy" Sonic said.

"I'd like to dance with you" Amy told Sonic.

kpFan739 looked at Sonic.

"Go for it Sonic" kpFan739 said as he pushed Sonic over to Amy.

Sonic and Amy were dancing along with Silver and Blaze. Titanium, Silvia, and Isabel were helping Ron dance with Kim, in case he loses in pants. Suddenly a mysterious dark figure smashed through the windows.

"What the hell is that?" Shadow asked.

Sonic was looking up at the figure and realized…

"It's the Time Eater, everyone clear the room!" Sonic shouted.

The Time Eater unleashed its Time Holes and sucked everyone in.

Kim and Sonic ran up to it and tried to stop it, but it was no use.

Time has been erased again.

**White Limbo**

Team Possible, Team Sonic, and Team Ralph woke up and realized there were in a White Limbo were time was erased.

"Oh great, not again!" Kim and Sonic said simultaneously.

"Whoa Kim, this happened to you before?" Sonic asked.

"I don't remember much, but I do remember traveling through time to save the future" Kim said.

"This happened to me last year, Eggman built the Time Eater to capture my friends and I to erase the past, luckily I met a second me and we defeated him" Sonic explained to Kim.

"Another you?" Kim asked.

Suddenly there was a blue blur that rushed past everyone; it couldn't have been Sonic because he was standing right there.

The blue blur stopped in front of everyone, it was Classic Sonic.

"Hey, mini me, what's good?" Sonic asked while high fiving Classic Sonic.

Classic Sonic remained silent and gave a "thumbs up".

"Hi guys, long time no see" Classic Tails said.

"Kim, this is sick and wrong" Ron said as he hid behind Kim.

"Relax Ron, it's just us from the past" Sonic explained.

"Oh, heh, I guess I was worried that it was one of DNAmy's crazy gene splicing schemes, but I realized she's not even in this series" Ron said.

"Uh, she was" kpFan739 told Ron.

"What? When?" Ron asked.

"The ending of Super Sonic Team Possible: Part II" kpFan739 explained.

"Was that the one with Team Chaotix and Team Go?" Ron asked.

kpFan739 face palmed.

Team Possible, Team Sonic, and Team Ralph looked around the limbo.

"I say, we find the person responsible for this and WRECK HIM!" Ralph said angrily.

"Well let's see here, it could be Eggman, but why would he erase Team Possible's time along with ours? It doesn't make any sense" Sonic asked.

"He could be working with Drakken, Shego, Monkey Fist, or any of Kim's enemies" Silver added.

"That's true, I guess the best thing to do is go through the past, present, and future until we find the creep that did this" Kim said.

"Sonic Generations 2: Mission Possible, nuff said!" kpFan739 said as everyone jumped into a portal that leads to the past.

**THE PAST: Chapter 2: Through the portal**

**Past Middleton**

Team Possible and Team Sonic went through the portal and ended up in Middleton, from the past back before Kim became a crimefighter. They went back to Kim's old days in preschool, which was where she met Ron.

"We're in Middleton but things look different, and who's that little red haired girl across the street?" Sonic asked.

"That's me in Pre-K" Kim responded.

"That explains everything" Sonic said.

"What's going on mom?" Silvia asked Blaze.

"We're traveling through time sweetie, just like dad" Blaze responded.

"But just remember, don't step on anything, because it can alter the future" kpFan739 warned.

"Right kpFan739, let's roll" Sonic said as everyone rushed through the past.

Team Possible and Team Sonic were searching for evidence of the villain responsible for altering time; they found an old scrap from a Metal Sonic drone.

"Okay yeah, it's definitely Eggman!" Sonic said as he showed everyone the Metal Sonic piece.

"BOOYAH! Let's book him!" Ron shouted in joy.

"No Ronald!" A strange voice told Ron.

"Huh?" Ron said.

A massive talking naked mole rat jumped out of the bushes, it was Rufus 3000.

"Rufus?" Ron asked.

"Rufus 3000, hello Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, once again" Rufus 3000 told Kim and Ron.

"Again? I don't think we've ever met" Kim said.

"I am a naked mole rat from the future, I have come to seek your help in defeating the Supreme One, and help from your new friends too" Rufus 3000 explained.

"Supreme One?" Ron asked.

"This sounds serious, we better move" Sonic said.

"You guys must stop the Supreme One before the past, present, and future are destroyed" Rufus 3000 told Team Possible and Team Sonic.

"We will, don't worry" Kim said.

"Weird, I'm from the future but I've never heard of this Supreme One, it must have been after Iblis was sealed" Silver said.

"Don't worry Silver, I'm sure there will be no connection to the Supreme One and Iblis, you won't lose me ever again" Blaze said as she kissed Silver on the cheek.

"Believe me, if there was another situation like that Blaze, I'd take your place" kpFan739 told Blaze.

The Time Eater appeared again and turned the Middleton past into a White Limbo and jumped into a Time Hole.

"Man, the Time Eater is quick, come on, we better fix the past" Kim said.

**Middleton Pre-K**

Team Possible and Team Sonic went across the street to where the Middleton preschool was and saw three little kids bully our dear little Kimmie. One of them had blue skin, another one looked like a mad golfer, and the other looked like a monkey. It was Drakken, Duff Killigan, and Monkey Fist disguised as little kids. They were trying to ruin Kim's first day of preschool.

"I remembered this now, those kids were picking on me back when I was in Pre-K, and strangely enough they look kinda familiar" Kim said.

"Yeah, one of them looks a lot like Dr. Drakken, oh and that one reminds me of Monkey Fist, you don't think…" Sonic responded.

"Nah, probably not" Kim said.

Kim and Sonic rushed over to Pre-K Kim and the little bullies.

"What's going on here?" Kim asked.

"These bullies are being mean" Pre-K Kim told modern Kim and Sonic.

"Yeah, and I tried helping her" Pre-K Ron added.

"*gasps* KIM POSSIBLE AND SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!?" Drakken, Monkey Fist, and Duff Killigan shouted.

"Wait, have I ever met Sonic?" Duff asked.

"Maybe at the hoverboard race, but we'll talk about it later, we got to head back!" Drakken shouted as he activated the Time Eater and it opened a Time Hole to the future. Team Possible and Team Sonic tried to jump into it, but it closed up before they got in.

"Thanks for helping us ma'am" Pre-K Kim told Kim.

"No Big" Kim responded.

Rufus 3000 caught up with Team Possible and Team Sonic.

"Kim Possible, Sonic the Hedgehog, have you two stopped the Supreme One?" Rufus 3000 asked.

"Not yet" Sonic responded.

"Well, have a cookie, they're peanut butter!" Rufus 3000 said as he handed Kim and Sonic a cookie.

"Thanks, hey look, after we nailed those Badniks, the Pre-K part of the past got restored" Sonic said as everyone looked at the part of Past Middleton that has its color back.

"I guess all we have to do to fix the Time Stream is to jump into the past, present, and future, stop some villains, destroy the Time Eater, and everything will be saved" Kim said.

"And then go to Bueno Nacho" Ron added.

"Let's go even further and fix everything" Sonic said as everyone jumped into the next portal.

**THE PAST: Chapter 3: Green Hill Zone/The Cuddle Buddy Sitch**

**Past Mobius (Green Hill)**

Team Possible and Team Sonic were sent to Green Hill zone, Déjà vu. Sonic hasn't been here in a long time. Well technically not a long time, I mean he was here in Sonic Generations. Well, it's time for him to run through Green Hill once again, and this time he's bringing Team Possible with him.

"Whoa trippy" Ron said.

"Welcome to Green Hill, Team Possible, I ran through this world a dozen times and defeated some Badniks" Sonic told Kim, Ron, and Rufus.

"BOOYAH! Let's run" Ron said as he accidentally tripped over a rock.

"AAHH! On second thought, maybe the rest of us should walk" Ron added.

So Team Possible and Team Sonic raced through Green Hill, destroyed Eggman's old robots, collected Rings, got a Chaos Emerald, and continued onward to the next Act until they reached Eggman.

"EGGMAN!" Kim and Sonic shouted simultaneously.

"Hello Sonic and Kim, did you miss me?" Eggman asked evilly.

"Not even the slightest, what's going on here Egghead?" Kim asked angrily.

"Dear Kimberly, I didn't do it, I'm just following the evil procedure" Eggman responded.

"Oh that's a lot of bull…" Sonic said as Eggman's checkerboard wrecking ball hit Sonic.

"You're gonna regret that Robuttnik!" Sonic said angrily.

"Bring it on Blue Boy!" Eggman said.

Sonic was jumping around, dodging Eggman's wrecking ball, Homing attacked into him, and Kim grappled Eggman out of his flying machine.

"Curse you Sonic, and you too Possible!" Eggman shouted at Kim and Sonic.

"Better luck…never Eggbrain!" Kim and Sonic said simultaneously and laughed.

"Remind me again why I added that in?" kpFan739 asked.

"Come on everyone, we must stop the Supreme One" Rufus 3000 told everyone.

"Yeah, but where do we look? Time has been erased again" Silver said.

The Time Eater appeared again, from another portal.

"I'm guessing the portal that just appeared when the Time Eater showed up" kpFan739 told everyone.

"Sonic, I'll take everyone through this portal; you two stop the Time Eater!" kpFan739 told Kim and Sonic.

"Okay" Sonic said while giving a thumbs up.

kpFan739 the Hedgehog and everyone jumped into the portal, Kim and Sonic stayed behind to stop the Time Eater.

"Come on Kim, let's deactivate this Time Eater!" Sonic said as he ran over to the Time Eater.

The Time Eater smacked Sonic away and tried to hit Kim. Luckily Kim's reflexes are pretty quick. Then Sonic got up, rushed over to Kim, grabbed her by the leg, swung her around, and Kim did a Super Sonic flying kick. However the Time Eater teleported right before she got to kick it. Kim fell flat on her face.

"You okay Kim?" Sonic asked as he helped Kim get up.

"I'm fine, we should catch up with the others" Kim responded.

Kim and Sonic zipped over to the portal leading to another Time zone; it led to Kim Possible in Jr. High.

**Middleton High School (Kim's Jr. High years) **

Everyone was warped to Kim's not too distant past, back when she was trying out for the Middleton cheer squad. Sound familiar anyone? Then Ron comes in with the major "sitch" involving the Cuddle Buddy collector and the laser grid. Come on, everyone should remember this! Oh well, here goes.

"Now where are we?" Knuckles asked.

"Not quite sure, but I think it's when I was in Junior High trying out for cheerleading" Kim explained.

"Oh right and our past selves met us and thought they were crazy? Wait, how do I remember this?" Ron asked.

"Because I have given your memory back" Rufus 3000 told Ron.

"Yeah, I knew something was familiar about this" Ron said.

"Look, isn't that you Kim?" Amy asked Kim.

"Yes it is Amy" Kim responded.

Past Kim was doing her cheerleading tryout while Bonnie judged, sadly. Kim did an amazing job; Bonnie didn't like it very much.

"Fine, you made the squad, barely" Bonnie said in shame.

"Yes!" Past Kim said happily.

"Kim, big problem" Past Ron said.

Okay hand me the remote real quick, we can just skip over this. Kim gets the Cuddle Buddy sitch, goes over to the collector's mansion, dodges all the lasers and deactivates them. Alright Play!

So Past Kim saved the day by deactivating those lasers, Team Possible and Team Sonic were watching through a window, suddenly another vortex opened up and the Time Eater jumped out again.

"Oh great, him again" Ron said.

The Time Eater busted through the mansion, Past Kim and Past Ron were shocked.

"Uh, KP do you think your cheerleading skills can help us against THAT THING!?" Past Ron asked.

"I don't know" Past Kim said while dodging the Time Eater's hands.

It was time for Team Possible and Team Sonic to attack.

"Alright everyone, LET'S GET HIM!" kpFan739 shouted as Team Possible and Team Sonic, even Team Ralph ran in to attack the Time Eater.

"Oh look, it's you again" Past Kim said to Kim and Ron.

"That's right Kim, I'm back" Kim responded.

Past and Present Kim teamed up and started using their cheer moves and kung fu on the Time Eater, Classic and Modern Sonic were trying to hit the Time Eater with their Homing Attacks, Knuckles was throwing boulders at it, Blaze and kpFan739 were shooting it with fire, Silver was levitating everything around him with his Psychokinesis and threw it all at it, Titanium, Silvia, and Isabel were doing a special combo move they learned where they put their Pyrokinesis and Psychokinesis together to create some kind of Sonic Boom and blasted it at the Time Eater, Modern and Classic Tails were in the Cyclone robot shooting Homing Missiles at the Time Eater, Rouge was doing a Flying Kick at the Time Eater, both Rons were running for their lives, as usual, Omega was shooting it with missiles, Big was whacking it with his fishing rod (really Big?), Cream was sending Cheese out to attack, and the Chaotix were doing their crazy rock band thing again.

"Keep going everyone, I think we're weakening him!" Sonic shouted.

The Time Eater couldn't take the intensity so it opened another vortex and went into it, Team Possible and Team Sonic stopped attacking.

"Oh great, he left again" Silver said.

"Don't worry Silver, we'll get him" Blaze said as she kissed Silver.

"Yeah, it'll be a little difficult though, I mean that thing is fast and we have the fastest thing alive right here. Also last time I remembered Eggman went back to the past and got his teaching degree last time this happened" kpFan739 said.

"Yeah, I know, it's really weird" Sonic responded.

"I definitely know Drakken couldn't be behind it, he doesn't have the intelligence to execute something like this" Kim said.

"Guys, my flames, they're sending some kind of message, what are you saying?" Blaze said as her flames were acting crazy.

The flames suddenly turned green and suddenly disappeared.

"What was that all about sis?" kpFan739 asked.

"I'm not sure, this has never happened to me before" Blaze responded.

"We better find someone who can analyze this, Kim hand me the Kimmunicator!" kpFan739 told Kim.

"Okay, but I don't know where you're going with this" Kim said as she handed kpFan739 the Kimmunicator.

"Wade, can you analyze Blaze's hands? Something strange is going on" kpFan739 asked Wade.

"Uh okay" Wade said as a scanner appeared on the Kimmunicator.

The Kimmunicator analyzed Blaze's hands, there was definitely something weird going on, the data showed green fire, evil green fire, green fire that looks like it belonged to somebody.

"Oh my Gosh, oh no, NO! kpFan739 those flames belonged to…!" Wade said as he was interrupted because the Kimmunicator's signal was lost.

"Ah great, Kimmunicator's signal is lost" kpFan739 said as he gave Kim the Kimmunicator.

"Well at least we know something weird is going on, we should head further, it might lead us to the one responsible for this" Sonic said as everyone headed towards the next portal.

**CRAZY TIME TRAVEL MONTAGE: Chapter 4: Heading to the Future**

And now we go to a crazy Time Travel montage, everyone going through Chemical Plant Zone, Sky Sanctuary, Speed Highway, Middleton of the present, City Escape, GO City, Seaside Hill, Yamanouchi, Japan, CrisisCity, Rooftop Run, Lorwardian aircraft, Planet Wisp, and several other places from Kim and Sonic's universes. Then they went to the events of Super Sonic Team Possible, then Super Sonic Team Possible: Part II, then the hoverboard race from Super Sonic Team Possible: Part III: Ridin', and finally they made it to the future.

**The Future**

Team Possible, Team Sonic, and Team Ralph warped for the final time, they were in the future. Everything was ugly, destroyed, and dark. For some reason everything is black and green for some reason. While Team Possible and Team Sonic were observing the future kpFan739 noticed a few things, some really scary things, scary things that are green, and they're not CyBugs.

"Uh guys? We're gonna need more Blazes!" kpFan739 said as he showed a sign that says Welcome to Shegoton/Shegius.

"*gasps* SHEGO!" Everyone gasped.

"I knew there was something familiar about this, Shego took over the world in the future, long after Silver and Blaze sealed Iblis, guess we better do something about it" kpFan739 said.

"First you're gonna need some help" A mysterious voice said.

"Who said that?" kpFan739 asked.

The mysterious figure walked closer and was revealed, it was a future version of kpFan739 the Hedgehog.

"You" he said.

"Me?" kpFan739 asked.

"There's no time for an introduction, come with me guys if you want to live" Future kpFan739 told everyone while opening a secret door hidden in a boulder.

Future kpFan739 led everyone to a top secret base where the future members of Team Possible and Team Sonic were getting ready to take back the world.

"So, Shego was the one who reactivated the Time Eater" Sonic said.

"Exactly Sonic" Future kpFan739 told Sonic.

"How'd she do it?" kpFan739 asked.

"With the Time Monkey" Future kpFan739 responded.

"Seriously, I totally saw this coming" kpFan739 said.

Future kpFan739 took everyone to the main room where the future Super Sonic Team Possible crew was getting ready to attack. Future Kim, Future Ron, Future Rufus, Future Wade, Future Jim and Tim, Future Monique, Future Sonic, Future Tails, Future Knuckles, Future Shadow, Future Silver, Future Blaze, Future Titanium, Future Silvia, Future Isabel, Future Amy, Future Rouge, Future Marine, Future Big, E-123 Omega v2, Future Cream and Cheese, Future Team Chaotix, even Future Team Go were there. In the future Sonic and Amy got married and had two beautiful kids, one was named Blur the Hedgehog, the other was named Angela the Hedgehog. They were all wearing high tech soldier uniforms, black jumpsuits, eye patches covering one of their eyes, carried laser cannons and other weapons built by Tails, Wade, Jim, and Tim, taller, and their abilities got stronger over the years. Classic Sonic and Tails, Past Kim and Ron, and Present Team Possible and Team Sonic were amazed. They just met themselves from the future. Sgt Calhoun led the army to attack Shego. Turns out one of kpFan739's friends is helping Sgt Calhoun command the army. His name was EnterpriseCV-6 the Panther, a black panther wearing a futuristic war uniform and is an expert with firepower and has super agility and razor sharp claws.

"Put your backs into it ladies, no more goofing around, it's make your mamas proud time!" Sgt Calhoun announced.

"I love my mama!" Ralph shouted as kpFan739 looked at him.

"Humorous" kpFan739 said.

"Hey kpFan739 from the past" EnterpriseCV-6 said.

"Uh, hi, do I know you?" kpFan739 asked EnterpriseCV-6.

"Not yet, but you will, I'm your top soldier, EnterpriseCV-6 the Panther" EnterpriseCV-6 responded.

"Strange, whenever I think of that name I think of a dude from California who gave me the idea to bring Kim Possible and Sonic the Hedgehog together" kpFan739 said as he looked around the place and noticed Team Possible and Team Sonic are together.

"Oh" kpFan739 said.

So Classic Sonic and Tails, Past Kim and Ron, Present Team Possible, Modern Team Sonic, Team Ralph, Future Team Possible, and Future Team Sonic sat at their big table in the main room and thought of a plan to attack Shego.

**THE FUTURE: Chapter 5: The Plan**

**Super Sonic Team Possible secret base**

Everyone sat at the table and went over their plan to attack Shego. Both kpFan739s were explaining the plan.

"Okay everyone, here's our plan, Shego's base has very tight security so we'll have to enter through the sewers. When we get to the hallways we need the Rouges and Kims to flip through the laser grids and deactivate them without being caught, we need to get to the control room on the right, Three Tails and Wades, hack into the super computers and cause a meltdown, Sonics, you three need to speed through the security guards, scramble them if necessary, Blazes, burn down every security door and villains who try to stop us, Silvers, use your Psychokinesis to levitate large objects to hit the Badniks with, Twin Knuckleheads, smash an escape route after we infiltrate and before we fight Shego then meet up with us in Shego's main room, Shadows, slow the guards down with Chaos Control, Rufuses deactivate her machines by chomping the wires inside, Espios, turn invisible and attack any henchmen or Badniks that try to interfere with our plan, Vector, go on an crocodile rampage when villains show up, Rufus 3000 and naked mole rat army, attack any Monkey Ninjas and Mephiles zombies who show up, Ralph, Felix, Vanellope, and Sgt Calhoun, cover our backs, Charmy and Cream, you two fly and cut chandeliers or large objects suspended from the ceiling and Charmy, sting any bad guys who get in your way, Rons, stay out of the way, and Werehog…" the kpFan739s explained.

Sonic in Werehog form looks at kpFan739.

"Beatdown!" kpFan739 told Sonic the Werehog.

Sonic the Werehog smiled at them.

"Alright everyone, let's rock n roll" Kim said.

**Downtown Shegoton/Shegius**

Past, present, and future Team Possible and Team Sonic were walking through Downtown Shegoton/Shegius looking for Shego's base. They spotted a large building right next to a Shego statue, it was it.

"Okay, here it is, now everyone be careful, her security is pretty tough, also watch out for that piranha filled moat, the laser cannons, and that destroyed Bueno Nacho sign" kpFan739 told everyone.

"Oh, she's gonna get it now" Ron said angrily.

Everyone walked into the sewer line; there were no security cameras or guards in there.

"Of all the places, it had to be the sewers!" Ron said.

"Ewww" Rufus said.

"What, you wanted to sneak through the main door and get caught?" Future kpFan739 asked Ron.

"You're probably right" Ron responded.

"The entrance should be somewhere over here" Future Wade said.

"Found it!" Future Sonic said as he loaded his Sonic-Blaster.

"Okay Blaze, destroy the door" kpFan739 told Blaze.

"Got it" Blaze said as she lit the door on fire.

"Nice, let's get moving" Sonic said.

"Wait, almost forgot about the laser grids, Rouge, Future Rouge, and the three Kims, you know what to do" kpFan739 said.

"No Big" Kim said as she, Future Kim, Past Kim, and the two Rouges jumped, backflipped, and dodged every laser and deactivated them.

"Cool, now let's go" Sonic said as he zipped past everyone.

"I don't think so!" a mysterious voice said.

Monkey Fist jumped in front of everyone.

"Why am I not surprised Monkey Fist?" kpFan739 asked.

"That's right, after my last defeat, I worked for Shego ever since, but this time I'm not alone" Monkey Fist said as Mephiles jumped beside him.

"Mephiles!" Silver and Blaze said simultaneously.

"I didn't see that coming though" kpFan739 said.

"What about this?" Mephiles asked as his army of Mephiles zombies entered through the doors in the hallway.

"Nope, didn't see that coming either" kpFan739 said.

"Or this?" Monkey Fist asked as his Monkey Ninjas appeared.

"That I did see coming" kpFan739 said.

"NAKED MOLE RATS ATTACK!" Rufus 3000 shouted as his army of naked mole rats attacked all the Mephiles zombies and Monkey Ninjas.

"You will never see a stranger sight" Ron said.

"I double that comment" Sonic said.

Everyone continued moving and stopped at the control room.

"Okay Tails, Future Tails, Classic Tails, Wade, Future Wade, hack the systems and cause a meltdown" kpFan739 said.

"Roger that" Future Tails said.

The three Tails and both Wades went into the computers and hacked the systems.

"Alright, let me just type in the password" Wade said as he typed the password into the computer which turned out to be Pingas.

The computers initiated a countdown, detonation in three hours.

"Okay, we got three hours to battle Shego and the other Badniks and destroy the future before everything explodes" Past, Present, and Future Kims announced.

"Alright let's get moving" kpFan739 said.

**THE FUTURE: Chapter 6: Return of the Supreme One**

Everyone continued onward to the main room where Shego, Drakken, and Dr. Eggman are. Oh, here's a shocker, Shego's new pet is Iblis the Flames of Disaster! So things might be a little complicated this time.

"Now if I was a green skinned villainess who rules the future, where would I hide?" Sonic said.

"Oh no, I knew my past was coming back to haunt me!" Shego said from a balcony.

"Shego, what have you done to our homes?" Kim and Sonic asked angrily.

"I made them mine, I reactivated the Time Eater with the Time Monkey and I changed the past, present, and future, so now I rule both universes!" Shego explained.

"You are going to pay for this Shego!" Blaze said angrily.

"Oh, Princess Blazey thanks for reminding me, I forgot to add one little detail, I RULE THE SOL DIMENSION NOW!" Shego told Blaze.

"*gasps* How dare you, I'll destroy you for that!" Blaze shouted.

"Not unless I destroy you first and your precious family, Dr. D, Eggman, you're on!" Shego said.

"Drakken and Eggman? That's weak stuff" Ron said.

Suddenly Drakken and Eggman showed up and they were ripped.

"Who are you calling weak buffoon?" Drakken told Ron.

Sonic's eye twitched as he looked at the new muscular Eggman and Drakken.

"Whoa, what happened to you guys?" Sonic asked.

"Diet and exercise" Drakken and Eggman said simultaneously.

"And some genetic manipulation…" Shego said as kpFan739 interrupted her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, future's a wonderful place, heard it all before Shego!" kpFan739 said.

Kim, Future Kim, Sonic, and Future Sonic were battling the ripped Drakken and Eggman, they were pretty strong.

"Any last words?" Eggman and Drakken said.

"Yeah, I got something to say…I'M GONNA WRECK IT!" kpFan739 said.

Wreck-It Ralph busted through the wall and started beating Drakken and Eggman senseless without breaking a sweat.

"You're finished Shego!" Everyone said to Shego.

"Not yet!" Shego said as she jumped over to Team Possible, Team Sonic, Classic Sonic and Tails, Past Team Possible, Future Team Sonic, Future Team Possible, and Team Ralph.

"Silver, Blaze, have you met my new pet?" Shego asked as she flipped a switch and Iblis was released from a giant cage.

"Iblis!" Silver and Blaze said simultaneously.

Iblis roared and started blasting fire at everyone, everybody dodged them.

"BLAZE!" kpFan739 shouted as he gave Blaze a lift over to Shego.

"What are you gonna do Princess?" Shego asked Blaze.

"This!" Blaze said as she jumped onto Shego and clawed her face again and blasted her with fire.

"Third time's the charm, YOU GO BLAZE!" kpFan739 and Silver shouted.

Suddenly Shego fell into a machine right behind her. The door locked up. There was electricity and smoke all over the place.

"Oh no" Blaze said.

The door opened back up, there was smoke everywhere then a shadow appeared.

"What kind of monster did Shego turn into?" Ron asked as everyone watched.

The smoke cleared up and Shego has transformed into a black and green Sonic cat.

"That is the second time this happened to a Disney villain" kpFan739 said.

"Awww, who's a cute cat, who's a cute cute cat? You, you are Shego" Blaze said while mocking Shego.

Shego the Cat jumped onto Blaze and started clawing her face. Then she charged up her plasma balls.

"Blaze, you should go help Silver fight Iblis, I'll take care of Shego the Cat!" kpFan739 said as he started fighting Shego.

"Nobody, but NOBODY attacks my SISTER!" kpFan739 shouted as he fire punched Shego in the face and knocked her off a steel beam.

Kim, Ron, Rufus, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Amy, Rouge, Silver, Blaze, Omega, and everyone gathered around Shego and started fighting her.

Classic and Modern Sonic turned into balls and hopped into Future Sonic's Sonic Blaster and shot them both at Shego, Tails and Classic Tails were in the Cyclone shooting her, Future Tails was in the upgraded X.5 Cyclone shooting at Shego, Modern and Future Shadow were shooting her with their guns, Modern and Future Knuckles and Rouge were punching and kicking her, Modern and Future Silver, Blaze, Titanium, Silvia, Isabel, and kpFan739 were hitting Shego with fire and Psychokinesis, Modern and Future Cream were sending Modern and Future Cheese out to attack Shego, the Modern and Future Chaotix were doing extreme Hard Rock on Shego, Modern and Future Big were whacking Shego with their fishing rods, Omega was shooting Shego with missiles, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope Von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix Jr., Sgt Calhoun, and EnterpriseCV-6 the Panther were in a candy coated tank shooting exploding jawbreakers at Shego.

"Have some candy!" Vanellope shouted as they shot an exploding jawbreaker at Shego.

"Exploding Jawbreakers, I've seen that before" kpFan739 said.

Shego has been defeated, well after this part.

Shego woke up and saw both Modern and Future Blaze cracking each others' knuckles.

"Oh shi…!" Shego said as both Blazes started giving her a beating.

"We got twenty minutes before this place explodes, what do we do?" Wade asked.

"We're gonna seal Iblis and use his power to destroy the future" kpFan739 said.

Blaze stood up and started walking over to kpFan739.

"Step aside Blaze, I'll do it" kpFan739 said as he took the Chaos Emeralds from Silver.

"Bro, are you sure you wanna do that? I could take over" Blaze said.

"Blaze, your kids need a mother a lot more than they need an uncle!" kpFan739 said as he sucked Iblis into his body with the Chaos Emeralds.

"Goodbye everyone" kpFan739 said as he jerked a tear.

Suddenly kpFan739 started rising up, he floated toward the clouds, and exploded to whiteness. Shegoton/Shegius has been destroyed.

**Epilogue**

**Mobius (Present Day) **

Team Possible and Team Sonic woke up in present day Mobius. It worked; Shego's future has been destroyed. Bad news is kpFan739 the Hedgehog is gone.

Sonic and Kim walked over to Blaze who is crying because her brother is gone.

"We're so sorry Blaze, he was a hero and a true believer in all of us" Kim told Blaze.

"Thanks Kim, he wanted me to continue helping Silver with raising our children, he saved me" Blaze said.

"He was a great guy, one of my best pals, now he's in a better place" Sonic said.

Everyone hugged Blaze and tried making her feel better; it was a pretty sad moment, almost as sad as Sonic 06. Over the horizon, on top of a mountain a red hedgehog was standing watching Team Possible and Team Sonic from below, it was kpFan739 the Hedgehog, guess the explosion didn't kill him. He looked directly at us and winked.

**STAGE CLEAR, RANK A (THE END!)**

"So that's the final chapter of Super Sonic Team Possible" kpFan739 said as he finished reading the story to everyone.

Team Possible, Team Sonic, the villains, and everyone loved it and congratulated kpFan739 on his success. EnterpriseCV-6 gave him an old pat on the back for a job well done.

"So now what are you gonna do, now that Super Sonic Team Possible is done?" EnterpriseCV-6 asked kpFan739.

"Eh, probably more Blaze Possible" kpFan739 responded.


End file.
